Anwen Bakian (Earth-94241)
, | Relatives = Unnamed maternal grandfather (deceased) Eve Bakian (mother); Menzin Bakian (father); Fayne Bakian (sister) | Universe = Earth-94241 | BaseOfOperations = New Xandar, Battleworld | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dustin Weaver; Gerry Duggan | First = Infinity Gauntlet Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Anwen Bakian and part of her family, the Bakian Clan, had managed to survive through the remains of New Xandar, which had been turned into a desolate wasteland as a consequence of the Annihilation Wave. Anwen's mother Eve had joined the Nova Corps during their direst hour, and had not come back. Under the belief her mother chose the Nova Corps instead of her family, Anwen grew partially resentful of her, but still missed her. One night when the Bakian clan was camping in a park, the family was assaulted by the bugs, forcing them to split up. After her grandfather sacrificed himself to save her, Anwen fell in a hole in the middle of the street, where she found a bug nest that was feeding off Nova corpses. When the bugs attacked Anwen, she started beating them up out of spite for her mother and found an unfamiliar glowing rock inside one of them. When Anwen returned to the surface, the bugs surrounding her were quickly struck down by none other than Eve, who had finally returned. When Eve and Anwen reunited with Menzin and Fayne, they were being accompanied by Thanos, who claimed to have fought alongside the Novas Jesee and Sam, and was allegedly given the Time Stone before they died. Eve gave the rest of the Bakians, even the dog Zigzag, Nova Stars and deputized them as members of the Nova Corps. After becoming a Nova, Anwen realized her mother hadn't left them because she wanted, but because she had to. After they were given some training, Anwen showed to her mother the glowing rock she had found, which was identified as the Mind Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones. The Bakian clan subsequently flew to the Nova HQ, in order to recover for the night. When they arrived at the Nova HQ, it had been razed by the Annihilation Wave, and somebody had used the attack to steal the Space Stone. The Bakian clan and Thanos caught up with the thieves, Star-Lord and Gamora and forced them to land. After Eve bought the Stone from them for three Nova Stars, Gamora suggested to join them, considering they shared the common goal of wishing to put an end to the bugs. When the Bakian clan and the others were flying to the location of the next stone in Star-Lord's ship, Thanos talked to Anwen, and tried to convince that family was weakness and she was better off alone. The Bakians arrived at their destination, a desolated forest, and the Power Stone was given to them by Groot. The next location was Magus City, a sanctuary under the protection of Adam Warlock, wielder of the Soul Gem, who used it to keep the Annihilation Wave at bay. Unbeknownst to the Bakians and their allies, Adam also fed on the souls of the inhabitants of the city to power himself and keep the monsters away. When the Bakian were received by Warlock and his Knights of Xandar, a fight for the ownership of the Stone broke out because Magus didn't want to let go of the Stone. Drax the Destroyer, a being bent on hunting down Thanos, irrupted into the battle, and demanded the presence of the Mad Titan. The Bakians attacked him, initially believing him to be an enemy. When Warlock used the Soul Stone on Eve to control her, she discovered the full use he gave to the Stone. Thanos tackled Warlock and saved Eve before her soul was consumed, and took the Soul Stone for himself. Thanos turned to Eve, and absorbed her soul with the Soul Stone, before taking the other four Stones from her. Thanos released a behemoth bug to deal with his former allies while he teleported away to find the remaining gem, the Reality Stone. Anwen suggested using Zigzag's Nova Star-enhanced smell to track down the Reality Stone from the scent of Eve's gauntlet. The Bakians arrived to Mount Terizi, and got hold of the Reality Stone before Thanos arrived. With the ability to alter reality, the Balkians were matched for the power of Thanos and his five stones. Anwen created a giant mecha out of thin air to battle Thanos, but it proved ineffective. Menzin tried to push Thanos out of reality, causing an explosion that knocked each party down. When she recovered from the explosion found the Reality Stone, Anwen was confronted by Thanos. Awen suspiciously gave Thanos the Reality Stone without a fight, and the Mad Titan boasted about the completed Infinity Gauntlet. However, the Gauntlet started acting odd. The gem that Awen had given Thanos wasn't the Reality Stone, it was a newly-created "Death Stone." Thanos quickly succumbed to the Death Stone and turned to dust. After the fight, Anwen used the Soul Stone to visit her mother, who had remained trapped within it. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Nova Star, Infinity Gauntlet | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Infinity Gauntlet wielders Category:Mind Gem wielders Category:Interdimensional Travelers